


Winter Mornings

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your otp/ot3/ot4/etc sitting outside when it’s cold, wearing jackets and cuddling close as they drink hot chocolate (or whatever drink you prefer) and watch the sunrise/sunset.





	Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Started this prompt last night and finished it today. More polyamorous Gibbs/Jenny/Abby! Enjoy!

The frost that D.C. was supposed to get last night had morphed into a full-blown snowstorm by ten p.m. Normally, Jethro Gibbs didn’t care. He was a former Marine Gunnery sniper, was married 4 times, and was a damn good NCIS special agent. He had a team of agents that he trusted and respected. Besides, getting up with the sun was what he’d do on a normal day.

He stood by the coffee machine, pouring three mugs and adding cream and sugar to the third one. He made his way to the front porch; Jenny and Abby were already sitting on the top step, bundled up in winter coats, cuddling. With a smile, he handed them their mugs and sat on the other side of Jen, taking a slow sip of coffee.

The sky was just starting to lighten, snow falling slowly to the ground. Even in his winter jacket, it was freezing. He supposed he should have checked the weather forecast after Abby had woken them up, but at the time, he didn’t think about it. Now, however, it just wished the sun would come up so they could get a couple more hours in bed.

Abby finished her coffee first somehow maneuvered herself in-between them; neither of them cared; it was the position she’d taken up in bed too. It was worth it, he decided as they finished their coffee and cuddled closer, watching the sky. For a couple minutes, they watched the dark hues morph into reds and yellows and blues.

“I think I forgot how beautiful this could be,” Jen’s voice was gentle, and he hummed his agreement. It had been a long time since he’d actually _watched_ the sunrise.

“This was nice,” he replied, helping his two partners up.

“You know what would be nicer?” Abby questioned, her eyes lighting up mischievously.

“I know that look,” he answered, picking up the mugs as he headed towards the door, “You have fun.”

“But _Gibbs_ ,” the Goth pouted softly.

Jen smirked, leaning against the railing, “It’s just a snow angel, Jethro.”

He rolled his eyes, setting the mugs back down, “One. That’s it.”

Two sets of emerald eyes widened, one in excitement and the other in bewilderment.

“Yes!”

“That actually worked?”

Still grinning, Abby fell back into the large snow pile. He and Jen smiled at her. She was definitely a kid at heart. And all theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
